


Karma for Kurorin

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack fic! I've been playing with Jin finding out how Kuroki treated the three Bsuters in the first five eps for awhile now, and I meant for it to be really serious and angsty, but this... isn't. Oh, well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma for Kurorin

Title: Karma for Kurorin  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Gen  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Crack fic! I've been playing with Jin finding out how Kuroki treated the three Bsuters in the first five eps for awhile now, and I meant for it to be really serious and angsty, but this... isn't. Oh, well.

It'd started out innocently enough.

The three of them were eating, and Jin-- who despite not needing to eat, enjoyed having people to talk to-- joined them. It'd been a long day, so the conversation naturally gravitated to how Kuroki could be a pain, with varying levels of tact. Ryuuji debated putting a stop to it, but well... his sempai's stories about Kuroki's temper tantrums were pretty funny. And without thinking, he added, "Yes, he said he was going to kill you for making his wallpaper Smurfs, but he actually did try to kill us once--"

"Woah." Jin wasn't smiling anymore. "Explain that, Ryuuji."

Ryuuji bit his lip, because he hadn't meant to go further than this, but his sempai would press if he didn't. "It was back when we were just beginning to seriously fight Vaglass, and tempers were... running high. Kuroki said that defeating Vaglass was more important than our lives, and--"

"He said that to you guys. That he cared more about defeating Vaglass than you three."

"Y-Yes?"

**_"I AM GOING TO ENACT JUSTICE ON KURORIN."_ **

\--

Kuroki heard them approach before they appeared. Hiromu and Youko were yelling, Jin was yelling, and Ryuuji was yelling over all three of them about how it was in the past, Kuroki had changed, they'd all changed, and Ryuuji had tried punching Kuroki by the way, so maybe sempai should deal with him, first?

Kuroki had not had enough coffee to deal with this day.

"Kurorin!" Jin toppled all three Busters as he stormed into the room. "Ryuuji told me all about how you said that he and his siblings don't really matter in the fight against Vaglass!"

Oh. "Jin. I'm... not proud of what I said, but let me explain. I was--"

"No. You were mean to kids, you hurt Ryuu-chan's feelings, now go to jail!"

"Jin, you're not--"

"Go to jail!"

"I was just--"

"Go to jail!"

"You're not even a police officer, you can't just say 'go to jail,' and expect that to do--"

**_"Go to jail!!!"_ **

\--

Twenty minutes of 'Go to jail!' later, Kuroki walked into the nearest police station. "Excuse me," he said to an officer whose name tag read 'Tatsumi.' "Could you take me to the jail for about half an hour? I have to appease my ex."


End file.
